Twin Hearts
by Crazychick815
Summary: Elizabeth and Victoria 2 sisters trying to find answers to their questions and maybe love for their future. Two sides of the same coin see there diferencces and similarities.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Hearts  
  
Please Alex! Don't take my girls away! – Cried a woman while trying to hold the man in front of her.  
  
Rem please don't make this harder that it already is. – The man called Alex went over to her and touched Rem's cheek. - I will always love you, the girls will know about you. But we have to leave. My family found about us and now I have to return to them.  
  
Rem fell down to the floor crying uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She looked up at the back of Alex and then she said. - I love you Alex! Please I beg of you, don't.  
  
But it was too late he was already in the car and had left her life forever and taken her little girls with him. And her world broke apart hearing the cries of her little girls shouting to her to stay with them.  
  
One century in the future   
  
Where the hell is it, I know I put it here. Damn! Why does it always get lost? - Said a young woman with dark blue hair, while she threw close around her room. - Here it is. - She said holding her Angel Gun. - Now let's take care of those bastards.  
  
She opened the door and saw someone in front of her. She instantly pointed her gun at him.  
  
Wow there miss, can you point that away- Said a man with spiky blond hair and green eyes.  
  
The woman blushed- I am sorry I thought you were a bandit. - She said looking at the man in front of her. He was wearing a red jacket that looked a lot like hers and black boots. She saw that the guy was blushing and then she remembered that she was just about to take a shower and was only wearing a bath towel.  
  
She instantly went inside her room and put a t-shirt and jeans, and then she came out and looked at the guy.  
  
I am so sorry, I thought you were a bandit- She said- My name is Victoria. But please call me Vicky. And yours?  
  
Oh my name is Vash. - Said the guy.  
  
Vicky looked perplexed. - Are you the, are you Vash… The Stampede.  
  
Vash looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin and nodded.  
  
Flash Back  
  
There was a lot of noise and in the middle of everything there was a man in a pool of blood. That man was Alex. Two girls about 7 years old were crying.  
  
Little Vicky was crying at her fathers side- Daddy please tell me your okay- She looked at the closed eyes of her father and got really scared. She looked up at her sister- Beth daddy isn't opening his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her father and couldn't believe this was happening. Just a moment ago they were laughing, and then he came and killed daddy. - No dad you can't leave me and Vicky- Beth murmured under her breath while holding her tears back.  
  
Common daddy, open your eyes! - Said Vicky while shacking and crying. Her sister when over to her and held her while Vicky screamed for their lose. A police officer entered the room and took the little girls out of there. He looked at them with pity.  
  
Later they where taken to an office and a woman gave Elizabeth and Victoria a letter from their father and it said:  
  
My lovely girls:  
  
If you are reading this it means that I am now dead. I want you to know some important things. First of all is that I love you and I never meant to take you both away from your mother. She is still alive, in she I mean your mother.  
  
She has been taking care of some little boys. If you find Vash and Knives you'll find your mother. You booth look so much like her. Beth you are like her you are intelligent and have a leveled temper but under that you're really sweet and caring. You Vicky are really friendly and mother like and have a big temper but still radiate loveliness.  
  
Good Bye my sweet girls with love  
  
Daddy  
  
End of flashback  
  
Vash looked at her; she seemed to have gone into a trance. - Hello anybody home.  
  
Hugh, oh sorry- Vicky said- Vash do you by any chance have a brother named Knives? - She looked at Vash, pleading to the Lord that it was him.  
  
Yeah, but how do you know that. -He looked at her curios to know how she, a girl he had just met, knew about his brother.  
  
Why don't you come in and I'll explain- Vicky said while opening the door to her compartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
In a other place  
  
It was a dark room. It had the windows open while the wind blew. Sitting in the sea of sheets was Millions Knives thinking. Then the door opened and a girl with long sapphire dark hair and black trench coat walked in.  
  
Elizabeth what's the problem now. - Said Knives looking at the girl. He walked over to her and touched her cheek. Elizabeth pushed away his hand.  
  
Don't touch me Knives. Legato is dead, what are we going to do about it- Said Elizabeth while walking to the balcony. She hated when Knives touched her because it brought the things she shouldn't feel for this monster. She should feel hate for him but deep down she knew that if it came to killing him she couldn't do it.  
  
Tsk, tsk Elizabeth you don't have to get like that. I know you like it. And the Legato problem has already been taken care of. - He said sitting down back on the bed, but still followed Elizabeth with his eyes.  
  
Really- She said. Elizabeth knew that he was looking at her.  
  
Yes, its simple you and I will take care of it- Said Knives with a laugh. He saw Elizabeth walk to the door and opened it but before she left she said  
  
This brother of yours must be really strong, for you to be so paranoid that you have to send me and you, to take care of him; Vash was it…- Then with a devilish smirk she left laughing.  
  
Damn her! - Screamed Knives  
  
Back with Vash and Vicky   
  
I have been looking for Knives for a long time; the reason is of no concern to you. The thing is that someone told me that if I found you and Knives, I would find what I was looking for and again what I'm looking for is of no concern to you, but then I found out something and know I am trying to find him so he can pay his debt to my family. - She explained to Vash.  
  
Vash looked at her and then when the shock of what she had said wore of he said- ARE YOU CRAZY! You could get killed, Knives is not an ordinary person. And how did you plan to find him anyhow?  
  
Vicky looked down at her feet and murmured something he couldn't quite understand. He looked at her- Can you repeat that? -Vash said  
  
I was thinking that I could go with you- She said while giving him the puppy dog eyes stair.  
  
NO! No way- Vash looked at her and sighed- Ok, ok you can come but don't ever give me that stair again.  
  
Sure! - Said Vicky smiling.  
  
2 weeks later   
  
Vash was in his room packing his things because the train was getting to their destination. He met with Vicky outside her door. They had been getting to know each other and Vash was starting too really like her; she reminded him of someone. When the train stopped instead of seeing a beautiful city, they saw an inferno and in the middle of it all two figures. Vash took Vicky's hand and ran to the two figures. As Vash suspected it was Knives and next to him was Elizabeth  
  
Hello Vash! How have you been? I still don't understand why you protect these beasts. Let me show you how easy they get killed…- Said Knives and then started to shoot at everything in site.  
  
Next to him Elizabeth sighed and took Knives gun away. - Hey, that's mine. - Said Knives  
  
You are making a fool out of yourself, now stop playing and let's get done with it! - Said Elizabeth while handing him his gun.  
  
Meanwhile Vash and Vicky were hiding. – Damn it, his crazier than last time. But at least Elizabeth has a leash on him- Vash said while loading his gun. Next to him Vicky was in shock. So this is what she has been doing, thought Vicky.  
  
How long has she been with Knives- She suddenly asked Vash.  
  
He looked at her and said- A long time; she is Knives, right hand. - He caught the look in Vicky's face and asked- Do you know her?  
  
You could say that- Responded Vicky and then they both went out of their hiding place and started to shoot.  
  
Apparently Knives couldn't shoot because he was out of ammo, so they put their guns down. What they did not notice was that Elizabeth did and she took her gun and pointed it to Vash and then she shot it.  
  
Vicky saw it, and pushed Vash out of the way. Luckily she didn't get hurt.  
  
Let's go Knives; let's prolong their pathetic lives- Said Elizabeth while turning her back at them and leaving and Knives smiling left with her.  
  
Beth- murmured Vicky while Vash walk to her  
  
Are you okay-Vash asked her, worry showing in his eyes.  
  
Yeah- She said standing up and looking at the horizon.  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Knives and Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth was walking very fast and Knives was trailing behind her.  
  
You could have killed him- Knives said seeing how she abruptly stopped.  
  
So what is the big deal, you could have killed him to- Said Elizabeth while she started walking again- that is if you hadn't wasted all of your ammo. I swear sometimes you really lose it.  
  
Maybe, but there was something else, why did you direct your gun to their feet, when you could have easily pointed it at their hearts. - He analyzed. In that moment he saw her turn around.  
  
Listen to me Million Knives I do not have to explain myself to you, I already told you that I wanted to spare there pitiful lives, but still more accomplished and worthy that the likes of yours. - She said dangerously at him and then resumed walking.  
  
There is something more to this and intend to find out- he said and kept walking.  
  
Vash and Vicky   
  
Vash was stuffing his face with food while everyone looked at him. At his side Vicky was looking very embarrassed. She saw him eating ice cream and she smiled, she started to think about the events of the day and looked sad about Elizabeth. Why had she become like that. Vicky started murmuring her favorite song:  
  
So, on the first evening of pebble,  
  
From somewhere out of nowhere,  
  
Drops upon my dreaming world,  
  
So, on the second celestial evening  
  
All the children of the pebble,  
  
Join hands and compose a waltz,  
  
So, on the third celestial evening,  
  
Of the children of the waltz,  
  
Make waves upon my dreaming world…  
  
Vash suddenly looked up- Where did you hear that song? - He looked shocked and confused.  
  
Oh this song, my dad taught it to me- Said Vicky like it was no big deal- Why?  
  
Vash flashback  
  
Rem! Rem! - Cried a young boy  
  
Rapidly Rem came bursting through the door with a frightened and alarmed look- What is it Vash? - She said while walking to his bed.  
  
I had a bad dream- he said crying into her nightgown.  
  
Ssh, Ssh don't worry I am here now- she said caressing the little boy.  
  
Sing to me Rem- he pleaded to her. And then she started to sing:  
  
So, on the first evening of heaven,  
  
From somewhere out of nowhere,  
  
Drops upon my dreaming world…  
  
End of flash back  
  
Vash had a dreamy smile on his face. Vicky looked at him and got mad.  
  
Vash hey, are you IGNORING ME! - Vicky got really mad and tooked the first thing she found, and it turns out it was bottle of ketchup. Then she raised it and smashed it on his head while everyone looked at her scared.  
  
OW! That hurt- Said Vash whining.  
  
Then she turned around and yelled at the people- Hey, can you look at another person, I swear people are really nosy!   
  
Oh my god I'm bleeding- Said Vash alarmed.  
  
Vicky looked at him- You are not bleeding; you just have ketchup all over your head. - She took some of his hair and showed him- See. Now why did you want to know where I learned it?  
  
He looked at her and responded- It's not important. Well I'm finish- he said while touching his belly- Lets go.  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping and she was tossing and turning in her bed. The look in her face was one of pain and fear. It looked like she was having a bad dream. And then she started screaming, horrible screams of pain that would pierce your heart.  
  
In her dream   
  
Mommy! Please mommy! - Screamed Elizabeth while desperately holding her mother.  
  
Rem cried and cried and tried to hold her, but her father took her away from her hands. Then everything went black and in the middle of the dark she heard the voice of her mother.  
  
Elizabeth why did you leave me? - Said the voice  
  
No mommy I did not want to leave you. - She explained to the voice.  
  
You must avenge my death- Said the voice of Rem again.  
  
Then Vicky appears in front of her.   
  
Vicky I have missed you- She went to hug her but Victoria pushed her away.  
  
Don't touch me; you disgust me you are just like him-Said Vicky at the figure of Knives that just appeared. -You have even gone so far as to love him.  
  
NO! It's not true! - Screamed Elizabeth  
  
And then Vicky took her gun and shot Elizabeth. She fell to the floor and screamed – Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!  
  
In the room   
  
She bolted up from her bed and tears fell from her face. You could se the pain in her face. But something took her out of her trance. The door opened and she heard a voice:  
  
Are you ok? - Said the voice of the person that was hiding in the shadows. Elizabeth looked up and she saw Knives. Elizabeth instantly dried her tears so he would not notice them because crying was a sign of weakness.  
  
Nothing, it was nothing- She responded and looked away from his gaze.  
  
Really, so those screams of pain where nothing, but my imagination. - He said sarcasticly  
  
She got up from the bed and started to push Knives out of the room- Yes, yes whatever Knives. -She then shut the door on his face and sighed. She then rested her forehead on the door and whispered- Knives.  
  
What she didn't know that Knives was at the other side of the door wondering about what had caused her so much pain.  
  
Vash   
  
Vash was fidgeting in his bed when he bolted up - Nooooo! - The scream traveled to all the room. Minutes latter Vicky came in through the door. She saw Vash on his bed sweating.  
  
Vash are you ok? - Said Vicky while walking over to him, she sat down on his bed and made him rest his head in the crook of her neck.   
  
Will you sing to me? - Asked Vash. She started to sing Rem's song in his ear while caressing his hair.  
  
Vash looked shocked and raised his head. When he looked into her eyes he saw love, concern and sadness. They kept staring at each other for a long time and then Vash touched her hair. Vicky was shocked but did not pull away. Then Vash got in the same position in which that Vicky had put him before and fell asleep in her hands. They stood like that for a long time and when Vicky was positive he was asleep she put him in his bed and whispered- Goodnight Vash- while she kissed his forehead and left without noticing the small smile in Vash's face.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
  
Knives  
  
Knives was sitting on his office thinking. He was having a battle with his conscience about the issue of Elizabeth.  
  
_You love her-_ said his heart.  
  
**I can't because love is for fools**- responded his mined  
  
_Yes you are a fool, but not because you love her, it's because you don't accept it_- said his heart.  
  
**But love is a human feeling and beside she is just another distraction-** yelled his mind  
  
_You are only lying to your self, because you are afraid of rejection_. - Said his heart dryly.  
  
**Am afraid of nothing-** said his mind  
  
_Believe whatever you want to believe, but I will tell you this she is your salvation and I bet she feels the same way._ - Finished his heart  
  
But he could not finish the argument because someone came in.  
  
Knives everything is ready for the attack in September city, we leave in two days- Said Elizabeth noticing that he looked sad. "Knives are you all right?" She asked looking worried  
  
He noticed it and a spark of hope settled in his heart. "No it's nothing I am just tired."  
  
She noticed he was not in his sarcastic attitude. "Are you sure you are all right?"  
  
He was starting to get annoyed and answer in a bad mood "Yes I am, you can go now!"  
  
Sorry for asking- She responded hurt and started to walk to the door and when she was going to close it she said "Goodnight Knives!" She wasn't expecting an answer but then she heard him whisper:  
  
"Goodnight… "  
  
2 weeks later   
  
Vash was doing his training routine when he hared a loud bump, he instantly went to Vicky's room and went through the door.  
  
When he opened it, he saw her on the floor unconscious. Vash instantly got scared; he went to her and rested her head in his lap. He tried to wake her up by shaking her but could not wake her.  
  
At that moment he started to get freaked out. "Victoria, please wake up. Please Vicky!" With tears in his eyes, he carried Vicky out the door and hurried to the hospital.  
  
At that very moment with Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth was training with Knives when she felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Knives instantly was at her side. What she had felt came from her sister.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Knives worried  
  
"I have to go" Said Elizabeth while getting up  
  
"But where, why" Said Knives confused  
  
"I can't explain right now all, I have to leave" She said and rapidly ran out of the room.  
  
Vash in the hospital  
  
He was sitting on a chair holding his head with his hands while tears streamed down his face. He had brought Vicky to the hospital 2 hours ago and none of the doctors has tolled him anything about her condition.   
  
He hared a women asking for Victoria and he looked up and could not believe what he was seeing. There in front of him was Knives partner, Elizabeth, crying uncontrollably while demanding to know were Victoria was.   
  
Elizabeth caught site of him and went directly to where he was sitting. When she got there she punched Vash.  
  
"Hey what was that for-!" Whined Vash as he touched his face where she had hit him.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Screamed Elizabeth glaring at Vash.  
  
"Why do you care?" Retorted Vash to a very mad Elizabeth  
  
"She's my sister you idiot!" Responded Elizabeth while collapsing to the floor crying. Vash was stunned; this woman in front of him was the sister of the woman he cared for.  
  
Vash got down on his knees and comforted Elizabeth while he was still in shock. He said soothing words to her trying to convince her, but he was doing it mostly to convince himself.  
  
"Is the family of Victoria here?" Said a doctor and instantly Vash and Elizabeth got up  
  
"Doctor, is my sister ok? " Asked Elizabeth to the doctor.  
  
"She has suffered from lose of energy, she must have a lot of rest and you must see that she eats healthy and that she has no more stress. I don't know what has been happening in her live but it most have had troubled her a lot." Said the doctor. Elizabeth instantly lost the color on her face, Victoria must have gotten sick because of her, she thought.  
  
"Now who is this man" asked the doctor looking at Vash  
  
"Oh, he is my sister's husband" She said calmly while walking to her sister's door.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Screamed Vash. Elizabeth looked at him with a cold look. "Jeje,yeah! Thats me Victoria's husband" said Vash laughing nevously and walked with her while the doctor eyed Vash suspiciously but let them go.  
  
In Victoria's Room   
  
When Elizabeth and Vash went in they saw Victoria asleep on her bed. Vash looked at all the Needless and his heart wrenched in pain at the site she made. Vash then turned around and looked at the woman beside him.  
  
"Why did you tell them I was her husband?" Asked Vash curios to know the answer.  
  
"Because they would not let you in if you where not family and I know Vicky would like you to be here when she wakes up." She said as if it was not important and went to sit in the chair near her sister and held her hand.  
  
The time passed and Elizabeth went to a corner to sleep. Around 10:00 Vash came in the room and sited down in the chair besides Vicky. He took her hand and unconsciously started to sing Rem's song. Victoria opened her eyes and saw Vash.  
  
"Vash…." she asked sleepily  
  
Vash sighed "You are awake."  
  
"Of course I am awake, why wouldn't I?"Responded Vicky  
  
"Oh just the fact that you have been in bed for almost 11 hours" Vash said " I was so worried."  
  
"You were?" Said Vicky amazed at what Vash had just said.  
  
Then they herd laughter coming from the shadows.   
  
"You are going to give me cavities. Anyway sister I am happy that you are fine, now I'm going to live you two alone. Good bye"- Said Elizabeth while walking to the door. But before she left she said "Give love a chance…. "and then she left closing the door behind her.  
  
Please Rewiew!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
**Elizabeth**  
  
As she left behind her sister and Vash, she did something she hadn't in a long time; she smiled because she knew that her sister had found the one. But as soon as it came, it left. She was so confused. What was she to do now? Could she go back to Knives? Did she still want vengeance? Well no matter. Better get home... Home? Is it my home? Enough of these foolish questions! Then she started walking to her home where Knives sat waiting.  
  
**Knives thoughts**  
  
_I sit here watching through my window, waiting… Her leaving, even if for a little while had never affected me this much. Something inside me tells me that my live is going to change; I am going to have to make a big decision. I looked one last time outside the window wishing that her shadow would appear in the distance… Fool! I can't be thinking like this, Elizabeth is nothing to me, she is just a tool for my plan... or I am just lying to myself and have actually fallen in … No! Impossible, this is stupid. I can't be thinking like this. I need to rest, I am having ridiculous thoughts.  
_  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Vash was in his room reading a book and thinking…_ What could she have meant with "give love a chance"? She probably figured out what I've been trying to figure out myself. He sighed and said… this is so confusing!  
_  
All of a sudden he got this incredible smell coming from Vicky's room and he went to see what she was cocking.  
  
Vash opened the door and said… "That sure smells good! What ya cocking?" "It's a surprise! I need you to do me a favor, could you please stay and watch the food wile a buy some things I need for it?" "Sure, just be careful. Don't overdo it, ok?" "Alright! I'll be back in a few!" Vicky said as she walked through the door and waved goodbye to Vash.  
  
**Knives and Elizabeth**  
  
Knives was in his room, all alone thinking and wandering how and where Beth could be right now, when…  
  
"Hello, I'm back!" said a voice. Knives gasped and turned around and saw none other then …  
  
Elizabeth was standing behind him. He felt for the first time really happy, but he wasn't going to let that show.  
  
"Well, it was about time you got here! I hope this is the first time and the last time you just run out of here! You better have a good explanation for this, but there's no time right now. I was waiting for you to attack. Are you ready?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and answered "Yes Knives." "Good! Prepare you're self. We attack in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes Knives. " She turned around and walked through the door very disappointed because she at least expected a Hello Beth! or I'm happy that you're ok, but, who was she kidding.  
  
**Victoria**  
  
She was walking down the street. She had just bout the things that she needed when all of a sudden a man who looked a lot like Vash, was in front of her. Everything felt like it stopped. Nothing was moving. She dropped her bags and began to breathe deeply. She couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
"What do you want?" said Vicky, full of anger and at the same time fear as chill went through her spine.  
  
"Nothing really! You had some questions, so I'm here to answer them!" said Knives with an evil smirk on his face. Like he was having pleasure with her fear. "Don't you want to know how you're mother died?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Vicky as she took her gun and pointed it at Knives.  
  
"So you want to shoot me? Well it's a tradition between you two to take you're guns and point them at me, JA!" He walked towards Vicky and grabbed her by the neck and said…  
  
"You think that you and my pathetic brother are going to defeat me? Well, you're wrong!" He kept squeezing her neck harder and harder. "Maybe I should kill you right now. That would sure make Vash happy, wouldn't it? Or maybe I should tell you first how painfully you're mother died and then I'll kill you? Yeah, maybe I should!" Then he threw her to a wall and you could hear her screams as she slammed against it.   
  
"Painful isn't it?" said Knives while she was struggling to get up.  
  
At that very moment with Vash   
  
He was looking at the window and wondering why she hadn't arrived.   
  
"There must be something wrong! I just know it! It's not like her to come this late!" said Vash as he kept walking and walking around the room. "I'm going to see what's wrong!" He walked straight to the door when he realized that he had promised her that he would watch the food for her.   
  
"Oh man! She's more important then the food!" He ran like crazy to the stove and said…  
  
"I'll just turn this off. Just in case." And he ran out the door to search for Vicky  
  
Back with Vicky and Knives   
  
"Stop it! You don't have to do this, Knives!" said Vicky with determination.  
  
"You think that she was a wonderful woman but, to tell you the truth, she was just like every other pathetic human!" said Knives with anger that you could see burning in his eyes.  
  
Vicky finally stud up. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at him as she took her gun, hitting him on his face and broke his lip.  
  
"How dare you talk about her like that! You have no right to do that!" said Vicky with fury as she began to point her gun at him again.  
  
"You know, I wonder, how come we didn't know about you two. And that's how much you think she 'loved you'."  
  
"SHUT UP! I'LL SHOOT! MARK MY WORDS I'LL SHOOT!" screamed Vicky as she gave him a look that was terrifying. Then she smiled. A kind of evil grin and said…  
  
"I simply think that you're just doing this to hide yourself. To hide how hurt you really are" as she walked towards him with total confidence.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Knives as he slapped Vicky so hard she fell on her back.  
  
On that precise moment with Vash   
  
"Vicky! Where are you! Victoria! Answer me!" Vash screamed as he ran and ran looking for Vicky. What he found was an even more interesting surprise.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" said an amazed Vash.  
  
"Vash?! Have you seen Knives?" asked none other then Beth, running towards him.  
  
"No. I'm looking for Victoria."  
  
Then, it hit them. "Oh god, no!" whispered Vash, shearing both eye contact in which they knew something was wrong and began running.  
  
Hope you liked it. I wonder what will happen! - Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You heard me! I know everything about you. You don't have to be this way." struggling to get up.

Those words made him even angrier. He walked towards her and grabbed her again by her neck and said…

"You and your sister think that you know me so well, well you don't." screamed Knives as Vicky struggled to breath.

Just then, Beth and Vash arrived to see the shocking situation.

PUT HER DOWN, KNIVES!!!- screamed Vash as he tried to get closer.

You and your sister don't know the have of what I've been through and you do not know what is like! - screamed Knives at the breathless Vicky which he threw to the floor.

Just then, deep in Vicky's mind, something ticked. She has had enough.

"I do know what you've been through more then you think! All your life thinking that your mother is dead and then when your father dies, you receive a letter telling you that your mother is alive! You start looking for two individuals who could help you find her and it turns out that one of them killed her!

By hearing this, everybody was paralyzed with shock, including Knives. She began walking towards Knives and grabbed him by the neck, strangling him.

"You bastard! You killed Rem! You killed are fucking mother!" strangling him harder and harder.

"After that, we kept looking for the two of you because we wanted an explanation. Just why, why did you killed her!" and tears came down her red face.

She started to let go of his neck but still grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and crying hysterically.

For the first time in his life, Knives did not know what to do. For the first time he actually cared.

"Searching for the two of you we suffered from hell. We got beat up by men who tried to steel are things and one time, we even got raped!" and she hysterically began throwing punches at him, but he stopped her by grabbing her.

"All are lives have been about the consequences of your actions!" as she just slowly fell to the ground just crying her heart out.

"Beth, is this true?" asked Knives, letting go of Vicky.

But Elizabeth did not answer. Only tears began to come down her face. She looked at the ground not being able to bare the look in his eyes.

Then, with no look back, she began running away from everything; away from him and the reality of her past.

Vash just couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to say something but what could he say. The shock was just too much. He finally got closer to Vicky and said…

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you anymore." caressing her hair.

She looked up to see who it was when she was caught deep in Vash's eyes, reminding her of all the feelings and memories she just went through.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." said Vicky and began running away from Vash.

"Vicky!" called Vash.

He turned around and saw Knives completely shocked and said…

"See what I've been trying to tell you for the past 130 years." and turned away.

Knives couldn't believe what just happened. He had never thought that out of his actions would come so many results. Just then, he realized that Beth had run away and that he was left alone; he began running after her.

"_I don't know why but I'm not going to do it again._" he thought while looking for her.

"Victoria! Vicky! Where are you?!" called Vash.

The only thing that he could use for guidance was the sound of her running footsteps. And then they stoped. When he didn't hear anymore her footsteps he panicked began to run faster and faster. While hi was running he sees a lump on the floor. It was none other then Vicky.

"Vash?" said Vicky in a very small voice

He quickly ran and gathered her in his arms so delicately.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you trusted me! We were in this together!"

"Just stop it Vash!" shouted Vicky, pushing him away.

"Victoria?"

"I'm sorry, Okay!? I just couldn't tell you! I didn't want you to treat me with any special treatment!" – turning away from Vash.

He started walking slowly towards her. Gently, he turned her around and caressed her face like for some reason it would break in his hands.

"But YOU better then anyone knows that I wouldn't do that. The only reason why I treat you the way I treat you is because you deserve it and because you are very special to me."- looking deep into her eyes. "And I…

She stopped him with her hand slowly covering his mouth and said "Don't speak."

They both became face to face and then, they finally gut the courage and kissed. But it wasn't just a kiss. That kiss was made with true love and passion; a passion that both have been holding for a long time.

When they ended the kiss, Vash hugged her happy that she in a way knew what he felt for her. He leaned and gently said in her ear… "Let's go and look for your sister."

"_I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I can't go back to Knives now. What will I say to him? No. I won't look back._" Elizabeth thought to herself.

As she was running a shadow stopped her. A shadow that she knew all to well.

"Hello Elizabeth."

Please Rewiew! 


	7. Chapter 7

In that moment 

Knives was running through the city, looking hard and wide for any sign of Elizabeth. All of a sodden, he hears voices calling his name.

"HEY KNIVES! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

It was Vash and Vicky calling from behind. Knives stopped from running and turned around to see what the idiot of his brother and his "friend" wanted.

"What do you two want? I don't have time for your stupidity! I have more important things to worry about; for example, your sister."- he answered irritated.

"Gee Knives, we know you're worried but, don't take it out on us!"- wined Vash, hiding behind Vicky.

"Stop being such a big baby and get of my back! You're embarrassing!"- pushing him aside. "Look, we're looking for Beth too and we're here to help you. So stop being so stubborn and move. We don't have time for a chat."- and she began walking away from the two tall men, who looked so identical but their worlds were so different.

"Fine! I'll go look for her with you."- he answered, making her stop.

Vash began walking towards Knives with a little smirk on his face that clearly said "I got what I wanted."

"I'm glad you took that decision."-he said as he patted Knives on the back.

"I don't understand. Especially from Vicky's part. Why do they want to help me look for Beth after all the things I did. Maybe is just because she's her sister? But they could've done it by themselves. The scariest part is, they're being so nice to me. And who does she think she is saying that I need help?"- He thought.

They walked through the desert for hours but no sign of Elizabeth was found. Vash and Vicky stopped to look around the area but still nothing was found. They were all ready to give up on that area, when Knives found some trails of blood on the floor.

"Hey Idiot! Look over here!"- He called while he followed the blood trails.

He kept following until he saw, from far away, a lump on the floor. The blood trails lead to it. It looked like a young woman brutally beaten up. They all instantly reacted and ran to the body, which lay on the ground unconscious.

They were getting nearer to the body when Knives recognized whom it was. It was poor Elizabeth, all covered in her own blood. When Knives recognized her, he whispered her name and ran ahead, feeling like every time he went faster, she became more and more distant. He felt she like was slipping of his hands.

Knives arrived first to see if his suspicions of who it was were true. And they were. He kneeled besides her just staring at the horrifying site. He could feel her breathing was too shallow.

"OH MY GOD!"- Screamed Vicky, running faster with tears falling down her dirty face.

When she got there, she threw herself at the unconscious body of her sister, crying hysterically. All the terrifying memories came back in an instant. She kept seeing her self as a 7 year old girl crying over the corpse of her father, pleading and begging for him to weak up and open his eyes.

"Please! Open your eyes! Wake up!"- She called, screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

All Knives and Vash could do was to watch her sink in her own pain. The only thought that passed trough his mind at that moment was No! It cannot be her, it must not be her, why her?

Vash started shaking and fell to his knees while pleading at her unconscious body- "Elizabeth! Wake up, what happened to you. Who could do something like this to you!"- But trough all this no one had notices how Knives was reacting to finding Elizabeth this way. He was clenching and on clenching his fist and in his face he had a look of pain and anger and another feeling no one could interpret. Knives stood up, turned around and started walking away but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder and at Vash – "Vash pick her up! And lets go!"- Vicky raised her face and set her unbelieving eyes upon Knives. Vash could not believe what his brother was telling him to do – What, but they are in no condition to be moved!" Knives looked angrier and said –" I said PICK HER UP!"

" That does it! How can you do this dam it! She can't be moved, don't you see! Why are you such an uncaring, cold hearted, ASSHOLE! - And with that she abruptly stood up and raised her hand to slap Knives. But he stopped her before she could hit him. He yanked her forward and looked with his mad eyes into her scared and sad ones – I am doing this for her she needs to be moved. If you would actually care and stopped you pitiful crying you would notice that she is losing a lot of blood and needs to be moved. So shut up! - Then he trough her to the floor and Vash rapidly went to help her up. Vash looked at Knives – "Hey Knives we know your mad but that gives you no right to yell at her! What's your problem? Don't you dare do that again."- Knives looked even angrier now

"You're my problem. You have no clue what I feel right now! If it were Victoria in that floor you would be the one demanding that we move her, so don't tell me what to do. If it is so much trouble I will carry her! – So he walked over to the body of Elizabeth and picked her up and started walking in the direction of town. Vicky stood up - " Wait Knives " Knives stopped while Vash looked at her worried – What are you doing?" she looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "He's right Vash. We need to work together, not for us but for Elizabeth. Lets just go, ok?" – Knives nodded as in acknowledgement of what she said and Vash helped her walk. " Good lets go, we have wasted enough time as it is." Said Knives while he started walking again.


	8. Chapter 8

30 minutes later

In the middle of them walking they had started running and they reached the place where Vash and Vicky where staying at. Knives instantly putt Elizabeth in one of the rooms and started saying orders to Vicky and Vash. Knives started taking Elizabeth clothes off to see her wounds but as he was taking her shirt of Victoria came in.

" What the hell do you think your doing" Screamed Vicky at Knives while she pushed him away from Elizabeth's unconscious body.

" Well woman, I was taking her clothes of to see if she had wounds." Knives said in a grumpy manner to her but worry showed heavily n his eyes.

" Well of course she had wounds you moron, she is bleeding and all! Now I will take her clothes of and clean her wounds and after I do that and put her in new clothes, the you can check her other wounds okay?" Vicky said now more calmly and even managed to give a sad smile to a glaring Knives.

" Fine" Knives responded but he still did not leave the room and it looked like he had no intention of leaving it either..

" Eh could you maybe leave?" Vicky growled impatiently and Knives turned and left the room but not before giving another look at the body laying in the bed.

As Vicky took Beth's clothing of and left her on her undergarments, a pain shot trough her. Beth's body was completely covered with bruises and small cuts , some old and some new. Tears fell from Vicky's face at seeing her sister like this, but also because of the scars in her body.

" Oh Beth who could do this to you?" Vicky caressed her sister's cheek. " This is so strange normally it would be me getting hurt and you always there to take care of me." A small chuckle came but sounded strained as more tears fell. " Why did we even separate Beht? Can you believe it? I have forgotten why we separated."

Victoria's eyes widened when she felt Beth's body stir under her touch. " Vicky? Where are you?" Cam the soft murmur from Elizabeth's lips. " I am here Beth, I am right here" Victoria said desperately but it seemed as if Elizabeth could not hear her.

" Don't leave me Vicky, I am sorry!" as she murmured this she whimpered in pain." I am sorry, so sorry" Rapidly Vicky took her by her hand as to give some comfort to Beth and even to let her know that she was there, but this made Beth wince in pain and some tears fell from her closed eyelids " Please don't hurt me, please don't…" The next words that came out of Beth's mouth made Vicky drop the base of water she was using to clean her wounds "Jake…"

Vash came running in to the room when he heard the vase crash on the floor. " What is it? What happened?" He said in an alarmed voice. Victoria turned her head to him and Vash saw the horror in her eyes.

At that moment Knives came in " What was that noise?" He said in a cold voice as he observed Victoria and Vash, but he instantly diverted his attention to Elizabeth who was tossing and turning in the bed.

" I-I'm sorry I was surprised Beth… she said something" Vicky said stuttering as tears fell from her eyes. Vash went over to her and hugged her while he whispered soothing words to her. Meanwhile Knives went over to Elizabeth's side to hear what she was muttering.

" Not her, take me not her!" Beth mumbled as she tossed and turned, Knives tried to calm her. " What is she saying?" Asked Knives looking at Victoria now. As Victoria was going to answer Beth screamed " Jake NO! Don't touch her! NO Victoria!" Knives was surprised and at the same time distressed by her screams, wanting to know what was causing her to scream like that.

Victoria heard her sister scream and she started to cry harder, Vash made his hold on her tighter when he felt her try to get out of his embrace. Soon Beth went more calm and just whimpered the same thing over again " Jake no…" Knives felt impotent for he could not take this pain away from his Elizabeth _Wait when did I start thinking of her as MY Elizabeth?_ But that did not matter now. All he wanted to know is who was this Jake.

Knives stood up from the bed and walked toward Vicky. He took hold of her arm and forcefully took her out of Vash arms and started shaking her while yelling at her. "WHO IS JAKE? AND WHY THE HELL DOES SHE SEEM SO SCARED" Victoria just whimpered and kept crying " TELL ME DAMIT!"

Something inside Victoria broke and she forced herself out of Knives grasp "You want to know who JAKE is well I will tell you who he is!" She started yelling to an angry Knives.

"THE NAME JAKE BELONGS TO THE BIGGEST SCUM IN THE EARTH! HE WAS THE ONE WHO RAPED HER, OK!" she dropped to the floor but kept talking " We where so young . . . H-he locked me and Beth in a room for sometime. At first he would only come to taunt us, to torture us, but one night . . . he came for something else. Elizabeth tried to save me… he had started to touch me but Beth…" She stopped as another sob came

" She begged him to take her and not me. And in the end he accepted. Elizabeth exchanged her freedom and body so I could be spared." She had a faraway look on her face and she had stopped crying as if she had no tears left the guilt of that night finally coming out. Vash mouth was opened in disbelieve and Knives was stunned; they could not believe it. But then she started to talk again "The next morning I was woken up by someone touching my hair, when I look up it was her, she had cuts and bruises and there was blood in her legs. This went on until the third night for some reason he left us free…I knew Elizabeth knew but I never asked her and she never volunteered to tell me."

Vash walked over to her and held her trying to bring comfort to Victoria, she hugged him back, but they where taken out of there embrace by the sound of the door closing . Victoria looked around and noticed that Knives was gone. They both stared at the door, not knowing what to do. Vash sighed and turned his gaze to Vicky. They both new what he had to do, but in his heart, he couldn't find the strength to leave what has become a very important part of his life.

"Vash…" She whispered and tears began to come down her face. "Victoria, don't cry. Everything will be alright. Trust me." He whispered, looking into her teary eyes and she gave him a sad smile. Tears started falling down her face as she lowered it so Vash would not get even more worried. But more tears came when she felt his soft touch on her chin as he raised her head to stair in to her eyes and dry the tears from it.

"Just go. . ." Was her whispered but the answer was something she never expected, it was a kiss.

A feeling she had been longing for, the sweet and soft touch of his lips on hers, which brought a whirlwind of emotions.

"Now that I know how sweet you are there is no way I would not kiss you again so don't be worried Victoria I may have to go but I swear I will come back to you to taste those sweet lips again." he told her before he gave her another kiss this one was more urgent and showed all the feelings inside of him, but soon it ended and he stood up taking away the warm embrace in which Vicky had been. With one last look at Elizabeth on the bed and the tear stricken Victoria on the floor, he left the room leaving the two broken sisters behind.


End file.
